


Mipha's Love

by Blueleaf12, Maze316



Series: After Link's 100 Year Nap [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), OTP Feels, Poetry, Sad Fluff, Zora's Domain, lots of yearning, prince sidon and link are the broest of bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueleaf12/pseuds/Blueleaf12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze316/pseuds/Maze316
Summary: After putting Vah Ruta to rest and saving Hyrule from a devastating flood, Link has some time to himself to think things over. Even though Mipha is gone, he realizes he isn't alone.





	Mipha's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the aMAZEing Maze316 for her help with this fic. She wrote the poetry section, as I do not write poetry. She has a Good Omens multichapter fic she's working on right now, and an old BOTW Paya/Link one shot that's really sweet. I'm trying to drag her back into BOTW as I'm liveblogging me playing it for the first time to her. 
> 
> You aren't required to read the two previous fics in this series, Shield of the Mind's Eye and Gerudo Voe and Hylian Vai for this fic. However, this Link is the same from those two works. I'd recommend you'd read them anyway if you want Emotions, and because I'm quite proud of those fics.

It was a full day after Link calmed Vah Ruta, the longest the Zora had been without rain for a long time.

And there Link stood at the swollen bank of the East Reservoir, where Vah Ruta had been 24 hours before. He busied himself with attempting to skip his shield across the water, then used Magnesis to return his shield to him.

There was no longer the threat of Hyrule drowning under Vah Ruta. The East Reservoir was still incredibly full, but it would hold.

Even though Vah Ruta was put to rest, Link felt empty.

He threw the shield in the water again, taking care to look at the Hyrule symbol on the front before doing so. It skipped three times in the water, sending ripples and water droplets flying, before it started to sink. Link pulled the Sheikah Slate out and brought the shield back. It smelt like rain water, metal, and age.

He threw it again, letting his mind water. It skipped twice before it sank. He called it back.

He thought about Vah Ruta’s imposing form over the West Reservoir. Holding the shield in his hands, his eyes followed the red beam emanating from its twin tusks, to the general direction where Hyrule Castle was. And therefore, Ganon.

_ I should have died before her. _

The thought emerged out of the dark waters of his mind like Ruta herself emerging from the reservoir. It was a voiceless thought, but a thought all together. It left a painful pang behind in his heart, one that threatened to freeze his veins like Cryosis.

_ Why did it have to be this way? _

He put the shield down on the ground next to him as he looked at his hands. Link was still wearing the Zora Armour; he couldn’t make himself take it off just yet. And nothing was really out of the ordinary as he stared at the wetsuit like material that covered his fingers to keep them warm from the lake. 

However, as he turned his left hand around to see the back of his hand, he stopped. Instead of seeing just the black material like a glove, the Zora Armour seemed to creep up his hand. A silver piece of metal from the scale-like pauldrons snaked up the back of his hand and around his ring finger, above his first knuckle. 

It gave the illusion of an engagement ring, one that ancient Hylians would use over 100 years ago.

Link stared at it, taken aback. 

_ That… wasn’t there before. _ He thought dully.  _ And this armour isn’t magic… or is it? _

Where did it come from? That, he did not know. But seeing the pseudo engagement ring made him feel a little better. The thought still lingered in the back of his mind like an annoying fly, but it was more bearable. 

Link shifted his attention back to the lake. He attempted to skip his shield again, and spared the occasional glance at Ruta’s imposing form. Ruta, focused on Ganon, did not move from her perch. 

He stopped just as he was about to throw the shield again for the last time. There was the faint sound of rustling grass, and muffled footsteps from behind him. He whipped around, sending water droplets everywhere from his soaking wet shield as he pulled out his Guardian Sword, poised to strike.

Then, he stopped.

A red and white head poked its way around the foliage. It made its way closer to Link. The red and white head turned out to be the prince of the Zoras himself, Prince Sidon.

Sidon looked around like he was searching for something. A worried and unsure expression crossed his face, one that was so unlike the usually charismatic prince. Then, his eyes settled on Link. He went from a shocked expression, to one of relief, then went back to worry as he noticed Link with his half drawn sword.

Link put the Guardian Sword away, and Sidon visibly relaxed.

“Oh, Link, there you are!” Sidon attempted to mask that worried expression on his face with a grin. It was a grin that looked forced. His teeth glinted in the sunlight. “I was wondering where you went off to! I didn’t startle you or interrupt you, did I?”

Link shook his head no, then put his shield down. He worked at his arm, now regretting throwing it so many times. It hurt.

“That’s a relief!” Sidon exclaimed, but then went serious (in his own charismatic way). “Is it okay if I sit with you?”

Link looked taken aback, then gave a halfhearted shrug that was followed by a nod. Link plopped down onto the ground, and Sidon followed. He sat next to Link at the shoreline, annd spared the faintest glance in the direction of Ruta and Mipha. He then looked away, back at the reservoir.

They fell into silence, a silence that felt comfortable, but heavy underneath. It was strange to see Sidon so quiet, but Link wasn’t the one to question it. That silence was broken by the occasional tweet from a flying bird overhead, the gentle lapping of the shore near their feet, and their breathing. 

Link’s eyes flicked to a few wild animals that gathered the courage to approach the reservoir for a drink, after Ruta relocated. That included a majestic buck and doe, and a small family of ducks floating in the water, and sticking their heads underwater occasionally for food.

The silence was officially broken by Sidon. “So…” He trailed off. “You’re united to Mipha now, right?”

Link looked at Sidon, then gave a small nod. He touched the chest of his breastplate with his right hand, and then showed off his left to Sidon. The little pseudo metal ring around his finger glinted in the sun.

“I see.” Sidon said with a nod. “Even if she’s gone, you’re still technically married to her now.” His voice was soft, but then grew excited. The solemn, worried expression was replaced with a more genuine smile. “That would mean… we’re brothers now!?”

Link blinked, then gave Sidon a more enthusiastic nod and a light smile.

Sidon grinned wider and slapped Link on the back affectionately. Link, was left reeling after the air was forced out of his lungs. “Oh, that’s just fantastic! I never thought I would have a Hylian brother,  _ or _ a brother in general, but now I do!” Sidon gave a light chuckle, but it died in his throat when Link caught his breath. Link just looked sad.

Sidon softened as Link looked down at his hands. He watched Link play with the little metal ring, like he couldn’t touch it enough. “You miss her, don’t you?”

Link nodded at his hands. Then, gave a small shrug.

Sidon was quiet as he picked his words carefully. “But… you don’t remember her that much still, do you?”

Link looked up at his hands and nodded at Sidon. This nod was more confident.

Sidon sat back more, propped up against a rock. “I understand what you feel.” He said, looking out to the lake again. His eyes also focused on the wildlife returning to the reservoir. “It’s been so long since I last saw her, too, when she was alive… And I’m not that old for a Zora. Just a little over a hundred.”

That broke Link out of his sad expression. He made a small noise, one that sounded like a muffled, back of the throat snort, like he was trying not to laugh.

Sidon looked at Link and managed a smile. “I know that’s old for a Hylian, and you’re technically over a hundred, too. But for a Zora, that’s different. I was only a little kid when Mipha passed, Link, and Zora’s tend to have a good memory, but even then… I barely remember her.”

Link didn’t respond.

“I know of her through my faded memories, but also through my father and the teachings of the elders. That was when I was growing up, after the Great Calamity. But I never… knew her for myself.” Sidon closed his eyes with a sigh. “I could tell my father and the elders had a more… idealized version of her that they would teach me. That they wanted me to learn from her example, to grow into a strong leader when my father passed… But deep down, I felt empty. I didn’t have her healing powers to pass on to my children, and I could not heal others now. And I would never,  _ ever _ know the real version of her, because Mipha was gone.” 

Sidon’s voice was unwavering, but Link could tell it was hard for him to do so. It sounded slightly strained. “I was not emotionally mature as a child to fully appreciate her and get to know her.” He said, then went quiet. “But it was near  _ blasphemous  _ if I even thought of letting my own sister go.”

Link didn’t respond, but he listened. 

Sidon opened his eyes. “I want to thank you again for putting my sister to rest, and holding onto her spirit.” Sidon said, casting another glance in Ruta’s direction. “But… also know that you don’t have to, if you find someone else in the future. Or if you’re happy single. I know Mipha would understand. She would want you to be happy.”

Link’s eyes snapped up to Sidon. A million thoughts raced through his mind as he could only manage a small shake of the head. The idea of finding someone else… it twisted Link’s gut like dubious food. It felt  _ wrong _ to him.  _ I’m already bound to her, and I agreed to it. But… she’s also dead. _ His gut twisted harder, more like a knife.  _ She’s my connection to my past, a connection I would kill to have. But… did I just unite with Mipha because I was expected to? _ It was a hot knife now.  _ Did I just do it to strengthen my connection to the past? Do I  _ have _ to be the same person I was 100 years ago? _ A knife that was forged by the magma on Death Mountain.  _ Romantic feelings are so… sacred. I can’t just ignore Mipha’s feelings for me. Hylia knows if I knew about them before I was put in the Shrine of Resurrection. Especially because she made this armour for me; she  _ really _ wanted to marry me. And thought we would. _ The knife was made by the very plasma in the sun.  _ Maybe it was better I didn’t know about all this. She-- _

In the midst of his inner emotional turmoil, Link reached up with his left hand on instinct to his face. He brushed a small tear from the corner of his eye. His expression did not change, but he felt the threat of his emotions giving way. It was a mix of faded love, insane devotion, emptiness, and anxiety.

Sidon backed off and put a hand up. That worried expression returned to Sidon’s face. “I-I’m sorry, Link, if I upset you. I may have overstepped your boundaries. Please forgive me.”

Link waved Sidon off with a quick flick of his wrist as he collected his composure. Sidon then reached over and patted Link’s shoulder, more gentle this time, in an attempt to comfort him. Link’s heart yearned for Mipha, but Sidon’s touch was good enough. 

Sidon kept his hand on Link’s shoulder as he continued. “I know you must have a lot going on, besides saving the world. This should be the least of your worries… please take your time in sorting yourself out. You still have a long life ahead of you.” Sidon said.

Deep down, Link wasn’t sure if he was coming out of Hyrule Castle alive. He said nothing.

“If you do end up changing your mind… and you don’t want to tell my father… I’ll keep the secret for you. I swear it.”

Link gave a small nod. Well, at least he had that.

“I won’t tell the elders, either. You know how much most of them already like you.” Sidon said, his voice lighter and joking, in an attempt to lighten the mood. All he got from Link was a slight twitch of the lips, but that was enough for Sidon. “And now that you mention it, I remember Kodah and Mipha fighting over you when I was young… And a certain Kodah calling you ‘Linny’...”

That earned a playful, light shove from Link. Sidon could see a light blush on Link’s face from under his fringe of hair.

“That’s the Link I know and remember.” Sidon said with a grin.

They fell back into a light, comfortable silence, taking in each other’s presence. Link wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but for the first time in a long time, he didn’t feel alone. 

Eventually, Sidon looked at the sky, then the time on Link’s Sheikah Slate. “Oh, I should head back to the palace.” Sidon said as he stood up. Link followed suit. “I promised some of the girls I would see their ‘Prince Sidon Fanclub’, so I should head back.” Sidon shook his head. “They think I don’t know about it already, but I do. I just go to humour them.” He said with a shrug. 

He bid goodbye to Link, then turned around to walk away. Link waved back, then went to teleport away using the Sheikah Slate. But before he could, he heard the sound of footsteps again as Sidon ran back to him, flagging him down.

“W-wait, don’t go get!” Sidon stopped in front of Link as he put the Sheikah Slate away. Sidon pulled out an incredibly old, frayed piece of paper, rolled up into a neat tube. “Before you go, I want you to have this--please be careful, it’s so old, it’s at a point it will fall apart easily.” He handed it to Link as gently as he could. 

The paper tube was yellowed and frayed, with the paper so thin in some places, he could see through it. It looked about 100 years old. “Mipha have this to me before the battle with Calamity Ganon. She gave this to me to give to you in case if… anything bad happened to her, and she couldn’t do it. I kept it with me since, waiting for your return. Even when you didn’t return, I couldn’t part with it, so I kept it, until today.

“I haven’t read it, so I don’t know what it is. But I want you to have it.” He then went quiet. “Maybe it’ll clear some things up for you.”

Link nodded, then gave a slight bow in thanks.

Sidon gave Link a deep bow in return, then returned to his charismatic self as he stood back up. “Goodbye Link, my Hylian brother! Please be safe on your journey in defeating Calamity Ganon! Please visit when you have the chance! We’ll always be waiting for you with open arms!” 

Link watched him go and waved at him. Sidon waved over his shoulder at Link, then disappeared around the corner. 

And with that, Sidon was gone.

Once he was sure Sidon was gone, he plopped back down on the shoreline with the note. It was light, but also weighed a thousand pounds at the same time. His heart yearned all over again for Mipha, enough to feel like his heart was going to burst.

With gentle hands, he unfurled the note.

And that’s when the Zora dam broke in Link’s heart, flooding him with tears.

***

> Link—
> 
> I’ve never been much of a writer. There’s a first for everything, isn’t there? I hope one day I build the courage to give this to you.
> 
> Mipha
> 
>   
  

> 
> You are the wheat which dances in the wind
> 
> You are the light that shimmers round the bend
> 
> You are the strength of the life-giving trees
> 
> You are the weakness I find in my knees
> 
> You are the past, soft and ever fleeting
> 
> You are the present, grounded yet receding
> 
> You are the future, open but not revealing 
> 
> You are the lake to which I call home
> 
> You are the scales and the flesh and the bone
> 
> You are my heart, my spirit, my love
> 
> You are my everything, you and you alone

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say I was actually disappointed in Mipha's power she gave Link. I was expecting it to be called 'Mipha's Love', hence the title of the fic, but got 'Mipha's Grace' instead. Nintendo missed their opportunity tbh
> 
> I actually almost teared up while I was playing BOTW for the first time with King Dorephan after putting Ruta to rest. That even though Mipha was gone, he was still going to look after his daughter. I die


End file.
